Severed Ties
by Depravity
Summary: The sequel to Pains of the Past. Two years have passed since Kaseru stole Akane away and just now his trail begins to be found. Ranma and Ryouga have vowed to go after him and bring Akane back at any price, but how high will that price be?
1. Chapter One

"She's....just like I remember her. Beautiful."

The sound of wind mournfully blowing through barren trees.

"Yeah. I know. And she's back now. Alive. With us."

In the distance the sound of sirens are possibly heard, but ignored.

"That's right! She's back with us and we won't let anybody hurt her ever again."

A soft plop once…twice…thrice…

"Blood?"

A strike of flesh against flesh, quick and precise…

"Sleep well gentlemen and don't worry. I'll take good care of Akane for you."

A cold and dark voice, rough and full of breaks…a dark chuckle…

"No...."

Blackness.

Severed Ties  
By Johnny O'Brien  
Chapter One

Ranma started awake with her name on his lips again. He fell back onto his bed and stared at the darkened ceiling. He had the dream again and just like all the other times it felt so real. It felt as if it had just happened, instead of having really happened almost two years ago. After the battle they had all be told that the police had arrived along with the fire department and the paramedics, who quickly saw to the wounded. Nabiki had arrived near the tail end of the battle and had remained hidden as she watched Kaseru escape with Akane. She'd confessed to wanting to try and shoot the mysterious martial artist but hadn't for fear of hitting Akane. Nabiki's eyesight had not diminished any during the years and she knew her sister when she saw her.

Nabiki had acted quickly however when she heard the sirens and had run to a pay phone a few blocks away, the nearest one on that side of the grave yard. She had placed a call then to emergency services and in her best concerned and frightened tone of voice conveyed the fight, what she had seen at least and attributed most of the damage to the cemetery to the mysterious Kaseru. She had given her name as well and then hung up and hurried back to the site.

The authorities were already there and once they knew she knew the victims she proceeded to repeat the story she had told those upon the phone. She was fairly sure she would be the only eyewitness of any decent use to the police in this matter. A few calls from her cell phone to some of her local contacts before the police began their investigation assured that. The destruction of the cemetery as well as the possibly unconfirmed theft of the corpse of the late Akane Tendo was the charges laid upon one Shodoro Kaseru. Ranma and Ryouga were never ever suspected in the case, especially after the rest of the victims recovered enough to testify, they all also blamed everything upon Kaseru.

Nabiki had hoped to have the authorities stop him before he boarded a plain or a boat to get off the islands of Japan but Cologne had simply stated that even if they authorities did catch him they'd never be able to hold him Kaseru had hundreds of ways of eluding pursuit and capture. He would disappear with Akane and likely would never be seen again, until he wanted to be perhaps. The only thing which had Cologne stumped was a reason why. She couldn't figure out why Kaseru wanted Akane, though she would continue to ponder it until an answer came to her. Almost two years had passed and still she had sent no word that an answer had come to her.

Cologne had also left word that she would have the amazons keep a close eye out within China for either Kaseru or Akane and send word immediately. She had returned to the Amazon Village with Shampoo and Mousse within days of the attack to warn the Village and the other Elders of Kaseru's return. Ranma could tell that Cologne knew more of Kaseru than she was willing to tell and had he been in any shape to fight the answers out of her he would have. The effects of whatever attack Kaseru had used upon Ryouga and Ranma had taken over a week to fully leave them and by then Cologne was already in China and far away.

Ranma sighed heavily and lowered his head into his hands, his fingers curling and his fingernails lightly biting into his scalp and forehead. The small pinpricks of pain forced him to accept the reality of things. Akane was alive was again but in the hands of an evil man and had been for two years. Things were different than they had been in their youth, before Akane had died so senselessly. The one who had kidnapped Akane had not left an easy trail to follow, nor did Cologne have a scroll or an artifact with which they could find her. With bad news came good, however, and on the heels of Akane's kidnapping had come very good news.

Genma and Nodoka, while getting the papers to make good their words to Ryouga, had quite by accident ran into his father. Nodoka recognized him from a photograph Ryouga had shown her a couple of years prior. They had taken the man to lunch to discuss what they intended and what all had happened. Rather than being angry the man had been relieved that Ryouga was not only alright but had found someone who cared for him and could take care of his son. He confessed that it was his one wish for his son to have a stable home, something he and his wife were unable to give him, the whole family being cursed as it was. They were going to escort the man to see Ryouga but upon the way out of the restaurant a waiter had tripped and upended a glass of water on Genma. In the resulting disturbance, Ryouga's father had gotten lost as only a Hibiki can; utterly.

The days immediately following the battle with Kaseru all blended together in Ranma's mind. The kindness of Kasumi and the calm assurance of Nabiki that they had both never once blamed either of the two boys for Akane's death, even unknowing of the circumstances as they were. He remembered the comfort of Nodoka and Genma and Ukyou and their promise, their vow to the still silent and unresponsive Soun that they would bring Akane back to them. There were many sleepless nights the two had lain in their beds and just talked long into the nights, of old times and recent, and of future times. Ranma remembered one day out of that blur and he was sure Ryouga did as well.

They had woken after their first night of dreamless sleep and been pleasantly surprised to find the last of the effects were gone from the attack and their bodies responded as they should. They also found they were very stiff and without a word had proceeded down stairs and out to the Tendo Dojo which still stood thought it had not bee used in years. After a look around Ranma had fetched them water and rags and the two boys had cleaned the dojo from top to bottom as a warm up. They had then sparred with each other until they were ready to drop from exhaustion. They had stopped with no winner to the match and had bowed low to each other. Their eyes had met on the way back up and both realized at once what had truly happened to them.

The depression and the self-loathing and the anger and the sense of loss were gone from within them. Akane was alive again and they had no reason to doubt she would not remain so. Kaseru had gone through so much trouble for her he surely didn't want her just to kill her. He had some other goal in mind for her, one that had to mean keeping her alive. And as long as she was alive there was still the chance that they could find her and save her. Akane was alive and waiting for them to come to her rescue. They had simply nodded to each other in wordless agreement as to their goal. They knew there would no longer be the black days of before ahead for them, no longer would they wish for death. They had a reason to live now…and her name was Akane.

Ranma lowered his hands from his head and shook the sleep out of it; he knew he'd not be going back into the land of dreams tonight. He turned in his bed and pushed aside the covers as he silently placed his feet to the cool floor. He looked to the other bed in the room and blinked a bit as he saw it was empty. Ryouga must have been having a harder night of it, but Ranma wasn't worried as he once might have been. His brother wouldn't fall so deep into himself as he once was capable of. He was probably just blowing off steam, and Ranma knew just where to find him.

* * *

Ranma stepped out onto the small stepping stone like path which led through their back yard to the dojo. He paused as his toes curled up from the feel of the suddenly cool stone upon his feet. He reached a hand behind him and slowly slid the door shut. He stood for a moment feeling the cool night air drying the sweat slowly from his brow. He moved then stepping lightly from stone to stone as it crossed the backyard to the dojo. He hopped up onto the wooden floor of the dojo and paused them listening and he heard it. The music played softly from beyond the walls of the dojo and quietly Ranma lifted a hand up and pulled the door open just enough to allow him to slip inside.

Ryouga was inside just finishing a kata, his back to Ranma and the door. He stopped and shifted his stance to a new one. Ranma slowly closed the door with silence as a sound like a gong came from the speakers of the small radio and disc player that Ryouga owned. It was an interesting radio because it was of the kind that could get broadcasts from just about anywhere in the world. A World Band Radio Ranma thought it was. Ryouga seemed to like listening to a lot of music from the Western side of the world, mostly in English. Ranma didn't know much English so it was all strange to him to listen to. But he had gotten in the habit of listening because of something Ryouga had shown him.

Ryouga had explained a number of years ago that he had learned how to do this when he had gotten some training in Rhythmic Gymnastics in his youth. You simply put on music in the background while you practiced and instead of listening to the words being sung you listened to the beat of the words being sung and you moved in your practice to that beat. It was an exercise to help build both timing and grace, something that gymnasts would need. Ranma walked to the middle of the dojo in silence and stood facing Ryouga who acknowledged him with a nod only. The guitar from the song's intro got harsher and faster as the tempo of the song build and the two boys could feel their muscles tense in preparation for the sparring match.

_…And the road becomes my bride  
I have stripped of all but pride  
So in her I do confide  
And she keeps me satisfied  
Gives me all I need_  
  
At the first word of the song the two men began to exchange blows. Fists and feet struck out in graceful movements in time to the music and the words. It would have been easy for either of them to suddenly shift their way of moving and score a crucial hit, but that was not the purpose of this practice exercise. They made their choice of blows and followed through even if it meant they had a hit scored upon them. It was an intricate dance of moves and movements the two were committed to.

_…And with dust in throat I crave  
Only knowledge will I save  
To the game you stay a slave  
Rover! Wanderer! Nomad! Vagabond!  
Call me what you will!  
But I'll take my time anywhere  
Free to speak my mind anywhere  
And I'll redefine anywhere  
Anywhere I roam  
Where I lay my head is home_  
  
The two moved in a tight spiraling circle of grace, their faces almost identical masks of serene contemplation. The two kept a tally of hits in their minds whenever they fought like this. It didn't matter who won really, but it was a good way of keeping score.

_…And the Earth becomes my throne  
I adapt to the unknown  
Under wandering stars I've grown  
By myself but not alone  
I ask no one  
…And my ties are severed clean  
The less I have the more I gain  
Off the beaten path I reign  
Rover! Wanderer! Nomad! Vagabond!  
Call me what you will!  
But I'll take my time anywhere  
I'm free to speak my mind anywhere  
And I'll never mind anywhere  
Anywhere I roam  
Where I lay my head is home  
_  
Ranma saw the look held within Ryouga's eyes as this song neared its end. He was glad that Ranma had gotten up; he wanted someone to talk to about something. Ranma was glad that it had been him that had gotten up. Seven years now the two of them had clung to each other for support. Seven years they had only had each other who truly understood what the other was feeling. Ranma didn't like to think it but he knew it was the truth. It was the loss they had both shared which had brought them to be such close friends. They couldn't fight each other as they had once long ago even if they wanted to.

_But I'll take my time anywhere  
Free to speak my mind  
And I'll take my find anywhere  
Anywhere I roam  
Where I lay my head is home  
Carved upon my stone  
My body lie, but still I roam  
Wherever I may roam_  
  
The song ended and Ryouga bowed to Ranma, who returned the respect he had been given. The two they walked over to the radio and sat down, Ryouga shutting it off with the flick of a switch. The night time silence which filled the neighborhood fell to blanket even the dojo. The only sound they could hear was the sound of a few insects and the hum of the power lines nearby. That was all nothing but background noise that no one really noticed unless the sounds stopped.

Ryouga said nothing as he sat there, just staring at the dojo's wall, or floor it was hard to tell. Ranma didn't want to push him into talking about whatever it was he was thinking on, but sometimes with Ryouga he knew you had to push. It was a hard balancing act, being so close a friend to Ryouga as he was now. He was so physically strong but he was so emotionally weak. Depending upon the person the slightest words of ridicule could fire him into a towering rage or drop him into a black pit of despair.

"So did you understand any of that song?" Ranma shifted as he spoke and lay back on the dojo floor to stare at the ceiling. He laced his fingers behind his head for a makeshift pillow as he waited to see if Ryouga would answer.

"…Some of it. It's from an older band over there. I forget the name, but I've always liked the song." Ryouga's voice was soft and he sounded preoccupied. The sparring was a way to take his mind off it…whatever 'it' was.

"At least it had a good beat to spar to." Ranma said as he rubbed part of his neck.

"Ranma do you think we'll ever find her; ever get her back? It's been two years…it will be in just another week. We haven't heard from her at all, Cologne hasn't found anything and neither has Nabiki." Ryouga's voice had an edge to it, a sharp and cutting edge of panic.

"Ryouga…I know what you're feeling but remember. We made a vow, a promise to Akane that would we come for her no matter how long it takes us to find her. We're martial artists and more than that, in a way you could call us modern day samurai. And you know as well as I do that a samurai's word and his actions have no difference between them. Our word, our vow to Akane, and the action of it are no different. The only reason we haven't left yet to go and get her is because we don't know where to start looking. Once we know that Ryouga, we'll be moving." Ranma lifted his head to look at Ryouga and smiling slightly. Ryouga sighed heavily but there was a note of relief in it; he nodded his head and lay down beside Ranma to look at the ceiling as well.

"Thanks Ranma. I needed that. Are you ready for the big exhibit today?" Ryouga asked turning his head to look at Ranma.

"That's today? I thought it was on Friday?" Ranma blinked trying to recall. The site they worked at as security was having a large exhibit on one of the floors of various art pieces and artifacts of ancient Japan.

"No Ranma it's today. We have to be in early for the briefing too. I'll be on desk duty. I always am." Ryouga said with a sigh of long suffering.

"Yeah but only because you'd get lost on patrol; besides all that, you're the best Base Officer we have. You know that's the real reason they always put you there." Ranma said sitting up with a grin.

"Yeah yeah, flattery will get you no where. Want to go and make breakfast for Mom and Pop?" Ryouga asked grinning almost like a little boy. Ranma rolled his eyes but grinned as well. Ryouga just enjoyed doing things for his new parents way too much.

"Yeah sure, let's get to it Mr. P." Ranma joked as he got up and headed for the door.

"Whatever you say, Miss Ranko." Ryouga taunted with a smirk of his own and the two headed out of the dojo and back into the house.

* * *

"Coffee. Black. Strong. Now." Nabiki spoke to her husband in short clipped and very flat tones as he passed him in the hallway of their home and headed for her office. It was morning and she had just gotten a shower which had failed completely to wake her up. The new shampoo and conditioner, one of the 2 in 1 varieties, claimed to be invigorating. She would have to write a complaint to them for false advertising. She had almost fallen asleep in the shower while lathering her hair. It could be all that invigorating if that could happen. It didn't matter that she'd only had four hours of sleep after a late night of work. Her husband moved towards the kitchen to get his wife her coffee. He had been married to her for a number of years now and he knew what that tone of voice meant. Do as she said or there would be trouble. It had taken a little getting used to being married to such a strong willed woman, but the benefits far outweighed anything bad. Nabiki had quickly proven to be invaluable to his family, mostly to his Father who was the Head of the Family. She had help them make more money, and get out of tight legal situations more times since she had become a member of the family than they could ever claim to have done on their own before.

She wasn't even a lawyer, but she knew every law that applied to business. She was a businesswoman at heart and she was very good at what she did. What she did was to make money and to know about every opportunity to make money. He heaped out three teaspoons of instant coffee into a large cup and added the water which had boiled a few minutes ago for his own tea. He added just a spoonful of honey to the coffee, something which could never understand her liking for and stirred it in. Then he carried the cup down the hall and into her office. He placed it on the small glass coaster especially for her coffee cup as she stared blearily at the screen.

"Thank you Katsuhiko-kun." Nabiki murmured absently and lifted the cup up to her lips taking a sip. He waited a couple more minutes and then quietly excused himself to go finish getting ready as well. Nabiki sipped her coffee a few more times relishing the bittersweet taste of strong coffee with a hint of honey. When the cup was half empty from her sipped she placed the cup back onto the saucer, rubbed the sleep from her eyes and removed her glasses from their fur lined case. She slipped the spectacles upon her face and pushed them up from the tip of her nose and then looked at the screen again. She only really needed her glasses for reading fine print and occasionally for her computer work. Far-sighted was the sight defect she had developed over the years, not that she'd tell anyone unless it was unavoidable. She had a reputation to protect and a sight defect could be construed as a weakness.

The small room was soon filled with the clacking of keys and the softer sound of the clicking of a mouse's buttons as she began to sift through her resources and her search engines and e-mails from a veritable army of resources. She had presented her case to the Head of the Family, leaving out certain things but stressing that the man she sought was a powerful martial artist and possibly even a sorcerer. He had attacked members of her family and friends, and worse he had destroyed the grave yard where her younger sister had been buried. It was possible that he had even stolen her corpse. This man had brought great dishonor to her family and she wished permission to use some of the resources of The Family to track him down.

He had agreed and given her whatever resources she wished to use available to her, but saying that they would only help her find this man, not fight him for her. She had agreed to that and said in fact, she already had a pair who was ready to move against this man in her behalf. She only needed the help to find him in the first place. So it was that for the past two years all the major contacts The Family had within Japan, China, Korea, and India and even in The Americas kept an eye out for this man or his 'daughter'.

She took the last gulp of her coffee and grimaced at the cold liquid but swallowed it down. Her eyes flicked over the screen as she sifted from e-mail to e-mail, reading on reports. It was like reading the same report over and over again. 'No sightings of either target. Next report will be tomorrow at same time.' She had read the same thing so many times she could probably write it in her sleep. She had a brief mental image of herself in a nightgown, a big black magic marker in her hand, sleepwalking through her house and writing those two sentences over every surface she came to. She snorted a brief laugh before she turned her attention back to the screen.

She shut down her e-mail and moved on to the mailing lists. If there was nothing here then it would be business as usual for today. She tapped a well manicured nail upon the smooth wooden surface of her desk as she waited for her computer to compile the list of all messages in the past twenty-four hours. A soft chime let her know this was done and she brought up the search tool and put in the same parameters she had every day since she started this search. She hit the enter key and pulled off her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose. She felt a headache coming on and it was building right between her eyes. Another soft chime brought her attention back to the screen and she opened her eyes and looked at it. She blinked and squinted and after a moment remembered her glasses and slipped them back on her face.

The print then swam into sharp focus before her eyes and they made her gasp softly in surprise. She had one hit. It could be nothing, she'd had hits before that were nothing, but it could be something. She double-clicked on the item and opened the message and read it softly to herself out loud.

"Dear Miss Tendo, I must admit I was surprised to find such a request directed to the community which I am a member of but I can't help but be intrigued by it. I have not seen the people you speak of in person; however I do have an item in my private collection of pieces which does bear the name of Kaseru to it. I am nervous of speaking about my collection in such a public forum, but if you would like to call the number below and set up a time I would happy to show you personally around my collection and show you the item in question. I am not sure if it will help your search but…it never hurts to check does it? I shall be awaiting your call."

Nabiki swallowed and found her mouth was a bit dry. She grabbed a pen and jotted down the number on a scratch pad she always kept beside the computer. She rose from her chair, tore off the top paper from the pad and took her coffee cup with her as she went into the kitchen. She snatched the cordless phone from its base and hit the talk button. She dialed a number and cradled the phone to her ear as she began to make another coffee in the large cup.

"Frank? Change of plans today. I want you to call the airport and book me a noon flight to Hong Kong. Also get in touch with a limo rental company from there and have a limo waiting for me at the airport. Let them know you'll be driving me Frank so I don't need one of their chauffeurs. …I got a lead Frank." She added the last bit after a pause and heard his affirmative free of confusion now that she had explained. Frank had been with her during that whole series of events two years ago. She stabbed the talk button with her thumb shutting the phone off. She quickly made herself another coffee and then picked up the phone again and this time dialed the number on the piece of paper she had brought with her. She had a meeting to set up with a Mister Yuan for later this evening.

* * *

Nodoka and Genma woke up to the smells of breakfast cooking and tea brewing from the kitchen. They both looked to each other and then to the door of their bedroom. Quietly the two of them got dressed in their morning robes and wandered out of their bedroom and into the doorway of the kitchen where they saw their two boys, each wearing one of Nodoka's frilly aprons, in the middle of cooking breakfast. It seemed to be degenerating into a fight however.

"Ranma what are you doing?" Ryouga snapped watching him add cubes of meat into the scrambled eggs he was cooking.

"Adding some ham to the eggs, what does it look like?" Ranma asked sarcastically.

"I don't like ham, Ranma, you know that!" Ryouga countered.

"So what, I do. Live with it Ryouga…it's not like it's a relative of yours or anything." Ranma shot back with a smirk and then went back to his eggs. At least until a cup of cold water took him in the back of the head. Some of the water fell to the front of the stove with a hiss of steam.

"What'd you do that for Ryouga?" Ranma-chan asked, glaring from under a wet mop of red hair.

"Because that apron just didn't look right on you, but it looks perfect now. You really fill it out now Ranma." Ryouga said with a snicker.

"Oh...my boys, my boys whatever are you doing?" Nodoka finally spoke up, one hand over her lips to hold back the laughter.

"Making breakfast Mom. Ryouga, check the rice. I think it's done now." Ranma said turning back to the eggs and sliding them out onto a large plate of them. Nodoka only laughed again and moved in to help the boys straighten up the small mess that was becoming their breakfast preparations. Genma shook his head and moved to the front door sliding it open and peering out into their mailbox. The paper was in at least so he grabbed that and returned to the kitchen, setting down just as Nodoka placed a cup of tea at his spot.

It wasn't very long after that the whole family sat at the table eating breakfast while Genma read his morning paper. It was a quiet affair and the two boys were telling Nodoka about the exhibit being shown at the tower today and that with any luck they'd get to walk through after the official showing and see the sights. Breakfast was finished by the time Genma set his paper aside and looked up at the two boys. The table had fallen silent and all knew why. They were waiting for the sound of the front gate to open to let them know that the mail had come. They always waited for the mail because they were waiting for word from Cologne that she had found something. They had received word twice since then and both times were to mention that they had found someone who had seen them in China, passing through a small town or a village. It wasn't much of a lead but it was something to give them hope. They were finding his trail.

The faint creak of the front gate got their attention and Genma rose slowly from the table and left the kitchen. Ranma and Ryouga stayed at the table while Nodoka also rose and moved around, beginning to clear the dishes from the table. They could all hear Genma's voice coming from the front door as he talked with their mailman, thanking him as he did every morning for the prompt delivery of their mail. Soon the door could be heard to close and Genma returned, with a small stack of mail in his hands as he looked through it.

"Hm, bill, bill, flyer, junk, coupons, bill…and a letter, from China." Genma looked up to the two boys and removed a plain looking envelope and held it out to them. Ranma took it from his father and the old man sat down to go through the rest of the mail The two boys peered down at the letter in Ranma's hands, their names neatly written above their address but there seemed to be no return address. The postage stamp was located in China. The style of envelope sealed with wax was identical to those others Cologne had sent. After a moment of staring at the envelope Ranma broke the wax seal with his thumbnail and removed the sheet of thick paper. He unfolded it and stared at it a long time, frowning softly.

"Ranma, what does it say?" Nodoka finally asked him.

"I don't know, I can't read Chinese." Ranma replied and looked up with a confused smile upon his face. Ryouga scowled and snatched the letter from his hands.

"Give me that, you idiot. Let's see here now…ah. It says 'Dear Ranma and Ryouga, I am writing this letter to you in Chinese just in case Kaseru is watching our communications. It would be an easy enough thing for him to do. I have written it especially in an old dialect of my village which I know Ryouga knows as I taught it to him but which Kaseru does not know. I have some good news for you but please do not get your hopes up yet. We have found the house which Kaseru had been staying at with Akane but they are gone from there now and have been for almost a year. There was magic used there around the time they had left and I am trying to decipher the feel I am getting from the area. I will keep you informed. Also, I have met with Happosai and informed him of what has occurred. He is currently on his way to Japan and should arrive within a few days of this letter. Yours truly Cologne; The Matriarch of the Amazon Village.' That's all it says…" Ryouga sighed and lay the letter down upon the table.

"Hmm…The Master is coming, is he? Well, that settles that. I hear Hokkaido is nice this time of year Nodoka." Genma said with a small chuckle.

"Genma dear, do shush. Master Happosai is coming to help Ranma and Ryouga. The least we can do is to offer him our hospitality. Should he abuse that hospitality then we'll deal with him accordingly." Nodoka smiled pleasantly and rose once more continuing to clear the table of dishes.

"Well Ryouga, we'd best get ready for work. It's going to be a long day." Ranma said as he stood up and headed for their bathroom with Ryouga in tow.

* * *

**_About one year ago… _**Akane stood letting her breathing become steady once more, letting her mind clear of all thought. Her eyes were blindfolded, her ears stuffed with cotton and her feet secured to pegs in the ground by chains. She stood which her legs braced apart and didn't try to listen for her attacker. Instead she tried to feel for his strikes. How long had seen been chained here today, her body being attacked by the hard end of an oak staff. Her opponent was circling her now, waiting, and judging for an opening in her defenses so that he could attack.

With a sudden movement she twisted her body and brought a hand around back in a sweeping arc and blocked a staff strike before it could hit her in the back of her knee. She quickly moved her other hand to block a second follow-up strike to the back of her neck and spun in the opposite direction to block a third aimed for her chest. Her attacker backed off then. She resumed letting her breathing slow down as she stood, feeling for him. How long had this been going on today alone? Her stomach felt like growling, so lacking in food she had been today, but she refused to let her stomach control or even distract her. What was happening to her she knew was her own doing. She had all but asked for it so she couldn't back down now.

She moved again as quick and sudden as a snake strike and almost without thinking, her palm blocking a staff jab not once or twice, but three times in quick succession. She shifted and dodged a fourth aimed at her head, blocked a fifth and sixth. The seventh jab aimed at her midsections she dodged and grabbed the staff, pulling it suddenly from her attacker's hands. She spun it about her body in a tight arc and lashed out with the staff, feeling it strike flesh and the attacker fall to the ground. She suddenly gasped and dropped the staff tearing off the blindfold and pulling the cotton from her ears. She crouched and pulled the pins from the anklets chaining her down and rushed over to the falling man, crouching and helping him to sit up.

"Father, are you alright? I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to attack you so suddenly, it just happened." Akane said to the portly man who reclaimed his glasses from the dirt and slid them onto his kindly face. He winced slightly and placed a hand to his shoulder but he smiled as he did so.

"Worry not my little one. It is only a bruise and will heal soon. You have not hurt me; in fact I am pleased that you have attacked as such. It means you have reached the limit of all I can teach you here. We shall have to move on now to continue your training…that is if you want to continue it?" Kaseru asked and smiled at his daughter.

"Oh…oh yes Father. I want to continue to learn. I want to learn all about the Art so I can defend myself, so you won't have to ever worry about me again. But Father, where will we go?" Akane asked helping him to his feet and dusting off his usual blue kimono. Kaseru placed a hand to her shoulder and guided her towards their small house and inside. He gestured for her to sit at the table while he went about the motions of preparing tea. Once a pair of cups was filled with steaming warmth he sat down and looked to his daughter smiling.

"Do you trust me, my little one, to do what is best for you?" Kaseru asked lifting his cup to his lips.

"Yes Father. You've always protected me as best you could, even from…those two who haunt my dreams. You're teaching me the Art so that I can protect myself from them. You've taught me so much already. I'm just glad my body was able to remember most of what you had taught me before I lost my memories. I'm ready to move on and I trust you Father." Akane said with a small but bright smile to him.

"Excellent Akane, we shall leave tomorrow. I'll make the preparations tonight for our departure tomorrow. We're going to go to Japan, my little one, but fear not. Where we're going, we'll not run into those two who so hurt you. Not until you're ready to face them for what they've done to you."

**End of Chapter One**

****

**

* * *

**

****

Author's Miscellany: Well, the sequel has now begun. I'm not sure how angst filled and dark this will be but there will be some dark moments. Not many in this one because I'm still setting things up. I'm going to enjoy keeping my readers in suspense and curiosity as to what's going on. Worry not however, by the end of Severed Ties I will explain why Kaseru is capable of what all he's done. Enjoy! 


	2. Chapter Two

"Akane. It's Ryouga. I'm...speaking for both me and Ranma when I tell you this. Akane we..."

A slash of brown. White petals fall.

"You have no idea what you've just done to us. But you will. Oh yes. You most definitely will."

Deep blue eyes filled with a storm.

"Saotome..."

The storm breaks and rages.

"YOU SHUT UP!!!! Shhhhhh. You don't speak. You no longer have the right to."

Silence. Helpless silence. The need to speak, unfulfilled.

"That's right. No more speeches for you. A silent death. The samurai way to go."

A slash of silver. The bite of a sword. The cold fingers of death.

Severed Ties

By Johnny O'Brien

Chapter Two

"...Master? Are you...alright? Master Kunou? I thought I had heard you screaming...?" The voice came from the entryway to his chambers. His most trusted servant, Sasuke, stood there in the dim light of early morning. Tatewaki Kunou remained silent, only having half heard the words. His mind was still locked within the dream, though he was fast clawing his way to reality once more. That he would dream such a thing, now of all times. It must be a sign, an omen from the gods. That foul devil Saotome was still out there and though he had fooled others, he did not fool Tatewaki Kunou. The White Thunder of Nerima had a mind as keen as the edge of a katana, one which cut through all illusions spun by Saotome.

"Master?" Sasuke began again, but Kunou then waved a hand at him dismissively.

"You may leave Sasuke. Everything is fine here. Your ears were playing tricks on you this morning, nothing else." Kunou explained, setting the doubts of his servant at ease. That the scion of the House of Kunou would suffer from nightmares was ridiculous and that he would cry out from them like some small babe, strained credulity to its very limits. He didn't spare any time to listen to Sasuke's murmured words of affirmation as he rose from his bed and walked across his room to look up at the two paintings which dominated his bedroom. One was of Akane Tendo and the other of the crimson-haired girl, the one who bore the same name as Ranma Saotome. He had long ago discovered the reason for this in a tome that spoke much on the subject of demons and devils. Often when they would claw their way out of the hells they would steal a name from a pure soul so as to keep themselves here and hide from those who would hunt them down.

Two of the most beautiful women the world had ever known and both of them were gone. Stolen away by Saotome and his blackguard companion, Hibiki! The dream he had, for it was a dream only and no nightmare, brought back the events of that time clearly. They had shown up to defile the grave of Akane Tendo, and he alone had stood up against it! And it was then Saotome had shown his true colors. But no others had seen the madness within him. He had not seen it until that day but he should have known long ago. His sister had been attracted instantly to the man. Like calls to like, after all. Alone he had stood up and been turned against by all others. He would have fought then and there, for he feared not Saotome, nor his evil magic, but one thing stood in the way of that. His love and honor and respect for Akane Tendo. It was at her grave and he would not shed blood there, it would be a most grievous sin. When challenged he walked away the bigger man, but he would prepare and return and lay Saotome to rest once and for all.

He did not get the chance to do so, for the very next day he received such terrible news. Not only had that beast defiled Akane's grave and those of dozens of others, he had stolen away her body for some dark purpose! He had convinced all involved it was some other man who had done so, a man conveniently the authorities were unable to locate. It is often hard to find a man who does exist. Again, he saw that none would stand with him in this. His silence held then, and still did. He had often been in contact with the gentle Kasumi Tendo and the mercenary Nabiki Tendo, but not since that day. They had chosen their side and it was not to be his. They were to be his enemies in this war. He folded his arms and looked up at the two visions before him and for a long while he did not speak. The sun rose fully and began its slow climb towards the heavens.

Kunou only stood his eyes open and taking in the images of both women, but nothing else. His ears listened to the silence in his room and tuned out the quiet bustle as Sasuke and the other servants went about their daily duties. He let his thoughts calm from the swirling vortex the dream had stirred them into. To help this he recited within his mind Sun Tzu's Art of War. He had no armies to command in this war, only himself, but he was at war. The fighting would come eventually. As he saw his morning ritual through Sasuke entered the room in silence and carefully set up the tea on the small table in the room. When it was done he left as quietly as he came.

"Thus we may know that there are five essentials for victory:

(1) He will win who knows when to fight and when not to fight.

(2) He will win who knows how to handle both superior and inferior forces.

(3) He will win whose army is animated by the same spirit throughout all its ranks.

(4) He will win who, prepared himself, waits to take the enemy unprepared.

(5) He will win who has military capacity and is not interfered with by the sovereign."

Kunou recited the passage from the third chapter and let his breath out in a small sigh. The oldest and truest testaments of war, and they would lead him to victory. As he sat down to take in his morning tea he reflected he had all but the fourth essential covered. He still had preparations to make and he waited for Saotome and Hibiki to be unprepared for him to strike. He would strike and they would fall. His victory was assured by the blood of his ancestors. He smiled a little as the warmth of the tea began to fill his body from within. The dream this morning was an omen; the time for him to confront Saotome was drawing near. The anniversary of her death was close. It would be a fitting date should their battle occur and Saotome and Hibiki fall on that day. He would offer their deaths to Akane, that he was certain would allow her spirit to rest easy.

* * *

The alarm clock blared obnoxiously loud beside her head and Ukyou sat up quickly in her bed. She immediately wished she hadn't done that for her muscles screamed their protest at her. She ignored them and lashed a hand out to smack the snooze button. Then after a moment of thought her fingers found the off switch and turned the alarm off entirely. She allowed herself to flop back into the bed, a low moan of discomfort escaping from her lips. She had to get up, she had a shop to open and run a living to make. And then after she had training to do. The same training which caused her aches this morning and made her not want to get up at all.

Was it worth it, this pushing herself? Was it really worth it in the long run? Sure she was more capable a martial artist now than she had ever been in her youth. She was just physically a better person than she had been two years ago. But was it all worth it, all that sacrifice? She lifted a hand up to her face and let her fingers slid along the bridge of her nose. Two years ago she had been knocked unconscious by a single metal ball striking her there, nearly killing in fact. Doctor Tofu had recommended a friend of his for her to see and that doctor had told her how close it had been. _If the force had been a little greater...and directed at a slightly different angle…_ The doctor's clinical voice sounded in her head, as if often did when she thought of what might have happened. It might have sent shrapnel fragments of bone from her nose back into her brain. As it was her nose was shattered completely.

It had taken a full year and two surgeries for her to have her face back and even then she looked a little different. Her nose was a bit wider than before, a little larger. The scars from her surgery were all but invisible unless you looked closely, but she knew. All it took was a look in the mirror to be reminded of it. It wasn't the change in her looks that bothered her it was remembering why it was necessary in the first place.

"I didn't even get to life a finger to fight him. He took me out from over twenty feet away with a stupid metal ball!" She sighed then and closed her eyes at the bitter sound of her own voice. Cologne had told her that this Kaseru man was powerful in ways she couldn't even begin to dream of. Cologne and Happosai together in their prime hadn't been able to kill him. Ranma and Ryouga hadn't been able to stop him in the end. There really was no way Ukyou Kuonji could expect that she could have done anything to help stop him.

That didn't stop her from believing it though. Finally Ukyou shook her head and crawled out of bed making her way to the bathroom discarding her sleeping shirt and shorts, old habits die hard after all, as she went. The water was turned on and soon was filling the bathroom with steam before she finally stepped in and let the hot water wash over her and start to leech away her soreness. As she stood underneath the water feeling the heat wash over her again and again, she let her mind drift back. It would be two years very soon now since they had all gone back to Akane's grave. Since a man had come from nowhere it seemed to all at once bring back Akane and take her away. It was hard to believe that it had happened, but it had. Ranma and Ryouga were proof enough of that. The change in the two of them was the most remarkable and more to the point; it was the one good thing to come from that event.

Akane was alive and if what they seemed to believe was true, she had forgiven them. That was why they had gone back to find some kind of closure for their souls. She was happy for them both that their dark moods were behind them now. She wished it had come about sooner but it had come. Ranma seemed far more at ease these days, he didn't keep his feelings bottled up anymore. Ryouga no longer had such black times of despair. They didn't have to watch him like a hawk now for fear of him deciding to end his life one day. All that was over, there was a new battle to be fought against an enemy who had a face now. Shodoro Kaseru.

A second alarm blared only a short distance from her head again and she shot it a vicious glare. The waterproof alarm clock paid no notice to it and kept on merrily sounding until she reached over and flicked it off as well. She hated alarm clocks, but for many years now they were a necessary evil. Some days she just liked her bed far too much to be healthy. With the prompting of that devilish piece of equipment she finally reached for the soap and the shampoo and began to work against the night sweat in preparation for the coming day.

She was just turning the water off when the phone began to ring from the bedroom. She snagged a towel and wrapped it around her head a second one being snagged as she darted into the bedroom. She had the phone to her ear on the third ring and with a yelped hello ended up landing on her side on the bed.

"Uh...hello? Ucchan? Are you alright?" Ranma's voice came from the phone brought a small blush of color to Ukyou's cheeks. Thank god he wasn't here to see her like this! The bath towels she didn't mind but the undignified way she answered the phone was a no-no!

"Ran-chan! Hi, how're you this morning?!" Ukyou put on her cheeriest voice, and ignored the question he had asked about her well being. With luck he'd forget he asked it.

"I'm fine. Ryouga and I are on our way to work. I thought I'd call and give you the news. We got a letter from Cologne today. She says she found where they used to be...and that there was magic used there. She's looking into it. She also says Happosai is on his way to see us. He knows a bit more about the guy than even Cologne does so...maybe it'll be something we can use." Ranma's voice sounded hopeful on the phone and that made Ukyou smile. How many years had there been no hope in that man's voice? Akane may have once been a rival to her but right now she'd give anything to have that girl back and with them all!

"That's great news Ran-chan! I'm glad there's been some news. Have you heard anything from Nabiki yet?" Ukyou balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder blade and began to towel herself dry as she spoke.

"Not yet. I haven't talked to her in a week or so. You know Nabi-eh?! Ryouga! Not that way. Are you still asleep?! Agh, sorry Ucchan but no, nothing yet from her. Can you give her a call for us? I gotta let you go or I'll lose sight of Ryouga and then he'll be lost for two weeks! Talk to you later!" Ranma's voice could be heard yelling at Ryouga once more before his end of the conversation hung up. Ukyou just smiled a bit and tossed the phone on the bed before she headed back into the bathroom to finish drying herself and getting ready. She had a small restaurant to open after all.

* * *

Ranma stretched a bit as he walked along the hallway, his keys jingled as they bounced off his hip. Three floors down, the main exhibit was set to open soon and the other guards on duty pulling overtime would be there. There really wasn't any concern with any of the art pieces being stolen, not with the state of the art security system in the exhibition hall. As soon as any alarm was triggered within the entire hall would lock down within seconds. No, the guards were there to lend a certain look of security for the affair. Ranma and Ryouga were not assigned to that, because unlike the other guards they could handle just about anything that walked through the doors.

Their supervisor was overjoyed at having such talented hand-to-hand fighters working for him as security, and his joy proved to be well founded. A couple of hostage situations, mostly involving a pair of lawyers on the 14th floor, a domestic disturbance that traveled to the workplace, and a handful of robbery attempts were all stopped with minimum violence and injury. All of this done by Ranma and Ryouga before the police had the time to respond. Even during the last few black years, they still did their job, protecting and guarding. It was a matter of pride that went beyond even their sorrow and fatalism.

A keycard with a microchip was swiped in front of the reader and the door unlocked for Ranma. He slipped in and walked through the offices, past cubicles filled with salary men and office ladies. He nodded to the few he knew and spoke with, and felt the gaze of several of the ladies on him. He cut a striking figure in uniform and he knew it, he even flaunted it a little these days. Some of his old bravado and machismo coming back to him with the knowledge that Akane was alive and well and they would get her back.

Down he patrolled with nothing striking him as out of the ordinary, so he finally hit the third floor, which spawned a large wraparound balcony, like the second floor below it. Both of these offered a sweeping view of the main lobby. He paused to lean on the railing of the balcony and look over and down at the guard's desk, where Ryouga sat, eyes firmly glued to the monitors for any sign of wrong-doing or trouble in the making. It was really something to see, this man who could be so angry or so full of despair, turn into the most polite and courteous person you could ever hope to meet on the job. A lot of the older ladies who worked in the offices treated him like a grandson. Some of the not so older ladies treated him a lot more friendlily, and found his blushing at their words to be absolutely darling. Ranma regretted it these days, having spent that entire time blind to Ryouga's good qualities.

"Tower 1 to Base 1, come in Base 1." Ranma said into his mobile walkie-talkie phone and watched as Ryouga reached over to pick up his, without taking his eyes from the monitors.

"Base 1 to Tower 1, what's up?" Ryouga's voice came crisply from the phone and Ranma smirked.

"You haven't got those monitors turned to the cartoons again have you? From the way you're staring at them it looks like it to me." Ranma said with a small laugh as Ryouga sat bolt upright in his chair and cast his gaze about the lobby and up until he finally spied Ranma. Ranma gave him a little wave just to be cheeky.

"Very funny, Tower 1. If you're done lazing about, you may as well return to base. And take the stairs, you know how the chief hates it when you show off and scare people. Over." Ryouga voice snapped through the phone and he plunked it down on the desk again. Ranma just smirked and clipped the phone back onto his belt before he headed for the stairs. He stopped on the second floor balcony to duck into a small shop that sold snacks and soft drinks and such and got two bottles of water from the clerk. The kindly old man, Mr. Okajiwa, was one of the robbery victims Ranma and Ryouga had saved from a possibly worse fate. He held both hand out after taking Ranma's money, fists closed tightly.

"Pick one." Mr. Okajiwa said with a stern frown that was given away by the mirth in his eyes.

"Okajiwa-san, I win every time. You really should just take my money and be happy." Ranma said with a small smile and a sigh. Finally he reached a hand out and tapped the left hand, watching the sour look spread across the man's face as he turned his hand over to reveal the money.

"What gave it away this time, hmm?" The old man asked as he put the money in his small register.

"I heard the coins jingle when your shook your hands insistently at me." Ranma said and waved back at the man as he left, having successfully paid for his and Ryouga's drinks yet again. He heard Mr. Okajiwa mutter something to himself about tripping those two boys up yet. In short order he had reached the guard's desk and tossed a bottle at Ryouga, who caught it easily. Ranma hopped over the divide and took a seat in the other comfortable chair beside Ryouga.

"Did anything exciting happen while I was out and about?" Ranma asked and took a sip of water. Ryouga favored him with a bored look that spoke volumes as he set his already half drunken bottle on the desk.

"Not a thing, it's been quiet as usual. We've had a few more folks come in, in fancier clothes, and they all headed upstairs for the exhibit." Ryouga said with a shrug and the paused to rub his eyes.

"Yeah I saw them up there, looking through the pamphlets and getting their nametags on straight." Ranma said with a soft snort.

"Though there was one odd thing…a girl. Kinda tall with long, straight, black hair. I saw her across the lobby for just a moment but…well it's gonna sound paranoid but I swear I felt her staring at me just before I looked up and caught a glimpse of her. I think I've been staring at monitors too long." Ryouga said with a small groan. When Ranma didn't reply back with a smart remark he looked over and saw the other man's face was pensive.

"Maybe it's not paranoia Ryouga. Coming in to work today I thought I felt someone watching me too, but I never caught a look at who it was or where they were. Maybe we're both just keyed up with the letter from Cologne today but…maybe not. Keep sharp." Ranma said and the two young men nodded to each other. Upstairs there heard a small cheer from the crowd and both sighed. The exhibit had begun and unless there was an emergency now, they were confined to desk duty until it was over.

Out of sight of both of them a tall young lady with long, straight, black hair slipped from where she had been watching the two of them and moved quietly across the lobby, always shielded from view from the guard's desk. She slipped outside and moved quickly down the steps, losing herself in the crowd of people on the sidewalks. She had found them, made certain it was him. Now all she had to do was confront him…

* * *

Over an hour later the exhibition was hitting its high point of the late afternoon and Ranma and Ryouga were just about bored out of their minds. While there were still plenty of people out and about, hardly any ventured into their building this late. There were far more exciting places to go and things to do. The twin boards of monitors displayed cycling images from the cameras and they watched them. Nothing had happened for over an hour and nothing probably would. Three larger monitors sat displaying a steady stream of data from whichever camera they keyed up on it. It was this way the two of them kept amused, watching the other guards tend to the exhibition.

"Hey, Ryouga, look. Mariko is getting hit on, again." Ranma said with a nod, watching as the small woman stared coldly at the young man flirting with her until he, flustered, went away. Ryouga just chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"She may look pretty, but that lady has a heart of ice. Remind me never to get on her bad side." Ryouga said and idly toyed with the button on the camera controls. One after another he randomly keyed up a camera to display on monitor one.

"Don't tell me you're scared of her? Mariko-chan? You could probably break her in half without breaking a sweat, Ryouga." Ranma said glancing over at his friend with a sly smirk.

"Yeah but, even though she's a capable fighter, she's no where near our league and you know it Ranma. Besides, you are just as scared of her getting angry at you as I am." Ryouga said blandly, eyes still fixed on the monitor.

"You bet I am. That woman is a terror when you rile her up." Ranma said with a shrug and leaned back in his chair. On monitor one the camera switched to show the elevator banks on the fifth floor, one of the few floors above the third with cameras. Ryouga sat up as there were two people, their backs to the camera standing there in the lobby.

"Wait a minute…there's no one left on five is there?" Ryouga asked, even as Ranma's attention turned to the monitor.

"Shouldn't be, the last group left a half hour ago, probably off to the karaoke bars for the rest of the night. Are they wearing kimonos? You think they got lost looking for the washroom from the exhibit?" Ranma asked and glanced to Ryouga for a moment and then back to the camera.

"No, there are separate washrooms for the exhibit hall, that way no one has to leave if they need to go." Ryouga muttered and then to their surprise, it seemed as if the man on the camera knew he was being talked about, for her turned slowly and lifting his face to stare at the camera. Ranma and Ryouga both felt their stomachs clench in pain.

The man was average in height, slightly on a hefty side it seemed, yet he held himself with poise, a grace that belied his looks. Perched upon his nose were a pair of round spectacles and his hair was slicked back some. His eyes glittered with dark amusement and his lips curled into a knowing smile. He nodded to the camera as if to say '_Hello boys, long time no see._' His companion turned to look at him and if they had felt cold at the sight of this man, they felt their blood boil at the sight of the woman with him. She was older now and her hair had grown out again, past her shoulders. She looked questioningly at the man who turned to her and patted her shoulder. The two moved on the screen, down the hall and around the corner. As the two disappeared, both boys inhaled sharply, able to breathe once more.

"Akane…" Ryouga whispered to himself.

"Kaseru." Ranma growled with cold fury, and before he knew what was he was going to do he was up and jumping over the divide, running for the stairwell. Ryouga called out and threw one of their phones at Ranma who caught it.

"Get the other cameras on five up on screen and keep track of them Ryouga!" Ranma shouted back as he rounded the corner and dashed for the doorway.

"Like you have to tell me what to do." Ryouga muttered to himself and wished for a moment to be free of his curse so he could go with Ranma for this fight. He was more realistic these days, however. He knew without an eye on the door sensors and the cameras, a man like Kaseru could easily lose them in the hallways and offices of this building. He watched as a door sensor for the fifth floor triggered and with a few buttons he brought up the camera for it and saw Ranma, the door closing behind him.

"Where is he?" Ranma's voice came through the phone, an urgent whisper.

"Off camera right now, he turned right so he should be heading towards Hakimori's Branch Office." Ryouga replied even as his fingers keyed up the cameras for that. Several long moments later Ranma appeared on the screen in front of those doors and looked around.

"I don't see him, Ryouga, where is he?!" Ranma asked, frustration and anger coloring his voice. Ryouga blinked and his eyes scanned the dozens of small camera images looking for movement. His fingers hit the keys precisely bringing the images up to the bigger screens if he saw something. To his right a door sensor light flickered to red and Ryouga brought the phone up to his mouth.

"Other side of the building, northwest stairwell door just got opened." Ryouga snapped and watched as Ranma darted off. A few moments later he saw the same sensor trip again, just after one below it on the fourth floor was tripped. "He's on four now!" Ryouga added and began to bring up the cameras for that floor, even though there were only two of them, two different views of the elevator bank.

"Hello? Base 1, what's going on?" A voice came from the phone, one of the other guards. Keito, Ryouga thought it was.

"Stay off the radios, I need a clear channel." Ranma snapped out as Ryouga scanned the two cameras, and the door sensors. Another alarm, this one at another fourth floor stairwell, which Ryouga reported to Ranma at once. Almost immediately another triggered on the third floor and Ryouga cocked his ears and listened closely. He thought he heard a door close and footsteps.

"Third floor now Ranma." Ryouga added and once again changed all the cameras, there were far more on the third floor, shots of just about every angle of the balcony, many more within the exhibition hall. Several of the guards he noted had gathered close and were talking. Their supervisor was heading over to them to see what the commotion was. This time Ryouga knew he heard the door open and close and distinctly heard Ranma's footsteps running along the balcony.

"I don't see him Ryouga, where'd he go? Did he jump?" Ranma asked, hitting the railing and looking over and down.

"I would've seen him if he had. He must be still up here." Ryouga asked as he cycled quickly through camera after camera. And then he caught a glimpse in one camera, passing out of screen to the right. Ryouga's mind quickly supplied a better angle and he brought that camera up on screen.

"Got him, he's in the exhibition hall, by the stupid looking vase." Ryouga spoke into the phone and watched through the camera as Ranma entered the exhibition hall and moved quickly and effortlessly through the crowd. All those people around, any kind of long fight would hurt innocent people. Ranma would end this with a single blow if he could. From the camera, Ryouga saw the man they had been searching for looking at the painting in front of him. He was almost completely facing the camera; there was no mistaking who it was. In the background of the image he saw Ranma moving in behind him. As Ranma drew in close Kaseru looked directly at the camera again and smiled, as if in victory. Ryouga knew at that moment they had been set up and he squeeze the talk button on his phone and shouted into it.

"Ranma no! Don't!" On screen Ranma froze just before striking and the man, whirled around to face Ranma. The next moment shock registered on Ranma's face and Ryouga knew why when the man faced towards the camera again. The man Ranma had almost attacked had not been Kaseru.

Several hours later the sun had set and Ranma and Ryouga sat in the office of their supervisor, looking more than a little haggard. Their supervisor, a man who looked more like a paper pusher than a security guard, sat across from them rubbing a had over his balding head with a worried frown.

"And you're certain, both of you?" He asked the two boys, to which Ryouga nodded only.

"We checked the tapes, twice. There's no sign of anyone on the fifth floor at all but…sir we know what we saw." Ranma said with a resigned tone of voice.

"I'm not saying that you're lying to me Saotome. I know you a bit better than that. This man you say you both saw…he's dangerous?" Their boss asked with a deeper frown. He isn't sure he wants someone these two consider dangerous in his building. Or near it for that matter!

"He's very dangerous, sir. He, well…."Ryouga paused and looked to Ranma, as if for permission. After a moment's thought Ranma nodded, and Ryouga looked to his boss once again. "He kidnapped a close friend of ours; it'll be two years very soon now. We just heard earlier today there might be a lead on finding him and her. We're very sorry for this embarrassment, sir, and we'll understand if you wish to let us go." Ryouga said and bowed his head low. Both of them blinked in surprise when their supervisor just chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not going to fire my two best guards over this. I don't know what really happened, but without camera evidence to support this claim I know what I'm going to be putting in my report. Due to personal reasons and understandable levels of high stress, you two mistook a guest at the party for someone whom you believed to be a serious danger to all those around and acted accordingly. As no one was injured, it is a simple misunderstanding and no penalties will be levied against you two. However, as of one hour ago, the end of your shift, you two are currently going to be taking a three week leave of absence. Go home and see this lead through. Get this out of your system and come back with your mind in the game again boys. When you're here I need you _here_, and I know you agree with me on that. I can only give you three weeks with pay for this but if you need a little extra time, call me and I'll see what I can do. Now go one, get out of here and…I hope you get your friend back safe and sound." He sat back in his chair then and looked at the two boys.

"Thank you, sir. We will." Ranma said and turned, Ryouga close behind. The two walked out of the door to head back home.

* * *

Kunou sat underneath the starry sky upon a large flat rock in the center of a pool of still water. His mind floated above his body as he meditated on how he would bring about the end of a pair of demons. The slight chill of the night did not affect him, he did not even feel it, nor the bite of the insects which landed on him, drank their fill and left. He was beyond mere mortal concerns now. He walked a path mandated by Heaven, and so he would, must hold himself to higher standards than ever before. He heard a voice, calling his name slowly pulling his mind back down to his body. His eyes snapped open in irritation and fixed the source of this annoyance coldly.

"Master Kunou, I apologize for bothering you but…there is a gentleman here to see you and he claims he has an appointment. Something about you wishing to purchase a sword from him?" His loyal servant spoke and bowed his head low. This was no annoyance but fine news and Kunou bade the man be shown to him. He sat then and waited, as only a samurai could, for the man to come before him and show his wares. The man did entire and to Kunou's great surprise he dressed as of old as well. This Kunou approved of, and the chances became higher he would have his business.

"Ah, my good smith, I seek a sword of great power and I wish for you to make it for me. It must be of traditional make, stamped with the crest of the House of Kunou and it must be able to cut down my foes." Kunou said, stating the terms of his needs.

"I see. And what, might I ask my Lord, are the nature of these foes? Be they man, or beast?" The smith asked, squinting at Kunou in the dim light of the stars and the crescent moon.

"They are neither man, nor beasts that stand in my way, good smith. The foes that I fight crawled forth from the very depths of hell itself. I must have a blade to send them back from whence they came. You will provide this for me, and you name shall be written in the stories they tell of my glory. The smith of the great samurai, Tatewaki Kunou." Kunou said and lifted his gaze to the sky.

"My Lord…I'm uh, afraid there is a problem. I am only a simple sword maker. I am no great smith, able to forge blades capable of defeating demons and monsters. It is beyond my skill." The smith said shrugging his shoulders sheepishly.

"If you can provide me no sword then you are of no use to me. Sasuke, take him from my sight!" Kunou's voice echoed coldly off the walls as Sasuke appeared and murmured for the man it was time for him to leave.

"Ah, but…perhaps, my lord, I can help you find the sword you seek?" The smith said and Kunou held up a hand, forestalling Sasuke and then with a gesture bade the smith to continue. "There is a tale told within my family of a great sword, forged a long time ago in a fire so hot that none of the hells could contain it. This sword, it is said, was honed as it was forged, it will be ever sharp, that it will cut even the air it moves through. Surely such a blade can do what you require?" The smith asked a subservient expression on his face.

"I will see this sword for myself to make that judgment. Where do I find this blade, good smith?" Kunou asked imperiously. Sasuke sighed inwardly as the smith gave directions to a cave, several days walk to the north. He knew that tone in his master's voice; he would be going after this sword. Once directions were given and what information about the save he knew was passed on, the smith was shown to the main gates and he stepped out, ware case in hand an bowed low to Sasuke. Then he turned and walked off down the street, squinting until with a flick of a wrist he pulled a pair of round spectacled from his sleeve and slipped them on his face. A cold smile curled his lips then and he began to whistle a cheerful tune to the night as he walked along.

* * *

Ryouga entered the door first followed by Ranma, who paused mid stretch, hands over his head. Genma and Nodoka sat in the living room along with Ukyou. All three looked over at Ranma and Ryouga with grim looks. Both boys felt a knot of dread well up in their stomachs. Something terrible had happened, they were certain of it. Suddenly a cry of perverse glee split the air at the same moment a full water balloon burst all over Ranma. He felt the change hit in an instant, and the next instant a small old man clung to her chest, nuzzling his face in between the breasts that were now there.

"Hurry up and get it over with you old goat so we can sit down and talk serious, alright?" Ranma said with a weary sigh as she looked down at Happosai who looked back up. The next moment he hopped down onto the floor and then up onto the arm of the couch to sit there next to Nodoka. He picked up his pipe and lit it, puffing away for a moment before he fixed Ranma with a keen eye.

"You've grown up and matured quite a lot Ranma. Tragedy has a way of forcing that on a person. You look good in uniform but next time wear a mini skirt and stockings and a tighter shirt for me, kay? Hahahaha!" Happosai leered and cackled for a moment as Ranma rolled her eyes and accepted the kettle from Ukyou. He felt the cascade of hot water change him back into a male and then he took the towel from Ukyou as he sat down and began to dry his hair off.

"Cologne said in her letter you were coming here, that she told you what happened. You've come to give us information on Kaseru, so we could beat him and get Akane back, right?" Ryouga asked as he sat down on the floor, on Genma's side of the couch. Happosai made a hrm noise deep in his throat as he puffed away and said nothing.

"Master Happosai? You have come to help my boys, haven't you?" Genma asked, his tone at once respectful and serious. At this Happosai looked over and raised a brow below letting out a breath, smoked flowing up and about his head in a small wreath.

"Of course I came to help them, if I am even able to. The fact of the matter is, this is no ordinary man we are dealing with. He is far more deadly than either of you realize. The only reason the two of you are even alive today is that he wants you alive for something. Cologne told me everything that happened, even the battle at the cemetery. He could have killed you both with that attack but he only knocked you out." Happosai said with a heavy sigh.

"He only wanted Akane though. That's what his objective was the whole time, Akane. He had no reason to kill us." Ranma said but Happosai's tone made him wonder if that was really true.

"Mmm, perhaps. But he also had no reason **not** to kill you both. Shodoro Kaseru is not a man who knows the meaning of the word mercy. You both entered into battle with him. You wounded him. The only reason I can think of as to why he let you live after that is that he still has some plan for you. He's not finished with you two yet and that, you two boys should be worried about." Happosai puffed again on his pipe and closed his eyes. For a long moment silence held the living room in its grip until Nodoka stood up.

"Well, before we all start talking I'll go and put us on some tea." Nodoka said and turned to head towards the kitchen, Ukyou rose to go and help her but they both stopped when Happosai spoke up again.

"You'd better make enough for seven, Nodoka." He cracked open his eyes and grinned suddenly, a bit of his normal lecherous spark shining through.

"Seven? But there are only six of us here…" Ukyou said with a puzzled frown.

"Oh? I thought the young lady hiding out on the porch and eavesdropping on us might like to join us inside. It is getting rather cold outside, isn't it my dear?" Happosai asked as he turned a looked towards the door. Ranma and Ryouga both shot to their feet even as Happosai made a flicking gesture with his pipe. The smoke seemed to coil and grab hold of the sliding door pulling it open sharply. Outside, crouched just beyond the spill of light from the door, was a woman. The darkness and shadows made her features indistinct but some of her hair could be seen clearly in the light. It was quite long and black.

"Ranma, it's…I think it's that girl. The one who was watching us." Ryouga said in a soft whisper to Ranma, who only nodded and frowned. He tensed himself, ready to give chase, for the woman looked ready to bolt.

"Come now, girl, don't be foolish and try to run. We all know you're there now, you may as well just come in." Happosai said with a soft chuckle. For a long moment no one moved as the woman seemed to weigh her options. Finally she stood slowly and walked up the stairs and stepped into house. She shut the door behind her and bowed formally to them all before standing straight.

She was indeed a tall woman, her hair black and straight hung loose and framed her face. Her eyes were sharp and seemed to glitter with wit in the soft light of the room, though there were dark ring under her eyes she had made an attempt to cover with make up. She wore a simple white blouse with a red bow at the collar and a knee length black skirt with a slit up one side to mid thigh. A black suit jacket and heels finished off her look, which made her seem like nothing more than a business woman, yet there was something all too familiar about her. Ranma was sure he'd met her before, but he couldn't for the life of him remember where or who she was; until she spoke.

"Ranma-sama…" The woman said softly, almost in a revered tone of voice, and Ranma felt like he'd been punched in the stomach.

"…Kodachi?!"

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

Author's Miscellany: Alright, chapter two is out for Severed Ties and I've got the next three chapters of it more or less generally outlined for myself in what I want to have happen. There will be some dark moments in here and, unless I completely change my mind about what all I have planned right now at this moment in time, there will likely be a third story once I'm done this one. When I first wrote Pains of the Past, I never intended for it to go beyond that but now…now it just seems to naturally have progressed into a sequel and likely a trilogy.

And yes, I ended it there because I wanted a bit of suspense and intrigue to end off this chapter on. Kodachi and Tatewaki will be having substantial roles in this story so for those who enjoy them…you may or may not like what I have planned. Thanks for reading as always.


End file.
